


Luison e Aignan

by oliviateixeira



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviateixeira/pseuds/oliviateixeira





	1. Chapter 1

_Luison :_

_Conhecido na região Amazônica, bem como no norte de Mato Grosso, e outros países, como o Peru e Bolívia. O Luison é uma criatura da mitologia guarani, detentora do poder sobre a morte. Acredita-se que seja semelhante a um macaco de olhos vermelhos, com barbatanas de peixe e um enorme falo (de anta). Seu nome é derivado do nome de outra criatura mitológica, olobisomem._

_Aignan:_

_Anhangá é o nome que os índios tupis da América do Sul davam aos espíritos que vagavam pela terra após a morte, atormentando os viventes. Podia assumir qualquer forma, porém sua forma mais famosa era a de um veado de olhos de fogo e com uma cruz na testa._

_Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre._

 

 

 

1\. pausa

O que quero fazer não é apenas criar um personagem, mas também estudá-lo e descobrir tudo o que ele tenta esconder de seu autor e criador nas entrelinhas. Por que um personagem não é apenas aquilo que é ao ser contado na história. É possuir um passado, um lado “elegia” e um lado “sátira”.

Tentar desvendar os acontecimentos da vida de um ser criado noutro mundo pode parecer loucura, mas a partir do momento em que um ser é pensado, seja no mundo lírico ou no mundo terrestre, torna-se tão real quanto tu, pois a realidade  _é_ relativa.

Então, os acontecimentos da vida de um personagem estão aí, em algum lugar.

Acontecimentos podem ser comparados a pessoas. Nós nos lembramos deles de forma diferente dos outros de antes, e os acontecimentos são restritos a alguns viventes. Alguns acontecimentos são famosos, outros são secretos e íntimos. É engraçado pensar que um acontecimento durou um segundo há anos atrás, e que já não existe mais, mas naquele momento existiu vividamente para certas pessoas. Talvez duas, talvez cem, e só elas lembrar-se-ão dele. Como se fosse uma pessoa. Sorrirão ou sentirão desgosto. Como por uma pessoa do passado. A diferença é que uma pessoa muda, e um acontecimento permanece congelado no tempo e espaço, apenas vivo quando relembrado. Ou talvez vivo sempre em outra dimensão. Nunca se sabe.

Mesmo que apenas uma pessoa ou personagem se lembre de um acontecimento, e não o relatar a ninguém, ele terá acontecido realmente? Talvez. Nunca se sabe. É a mesma coisa com uma pessoa incógnita. Terá sua alma vivido após sua morte desconhecida?

 

3\. somnium

8º encontro

 

Você estava havia muito tempo morto naquela noite, quando apareceu para mim na beirada da minha cama, sem ser minha hora de dormir, você sabia muito bem. Eu estava cansado da viagem, quem sabe você, com a chuva por detrás. 

Sentia tanto sua falta. Uma falta sem motivo, por que não devia sentir. Se você não fosse você – um você que raramente toca – eu o haveria tomado ali mesmo. Então franzi as sobrancelhas no escuro, pois lembrei-me que você não poderia ali estar.

– Pensei que estivesse morto. – murmurei.

Não falastes nada.

– Há algo errado?

Durante um sonho acreditamos que estamos de fato na realidade, e só nos damos conta do quão lúdico e estúpido o devaneio no qual nos encontrávamos é após acordarmos. Mas não sentia-me de nenhuma forma assim. Eu era capaz de dizer para mim mesmo “se tal coisa acontecer, significa que é um sonho.”

Então eu fiz o que acreditei que me mostraria tratar-se de sonho ou realidade, tempo ou não-tempo.

  


Mais tarde – para mim um ano, para você dois dias – quando nos encontramos em 42, lhe contei.

– Está piorando. Encontrei-me com uma falsa projeção do seu passado.

Apenas me encarou, escondendo pobremente sua preocupação. Um alarme de carro soava na rua, as pessoas andavam. Após alguns minutos, perguntou:

– Como soube que não era eu de verdade?

Não sei por que hesitei. Eu sabia que essa pergunta viria.

– O beijei.

Ele pareceu surpreso, por pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim gostei de saber que tal reação deu-se por minha causa.

– Por quê?

Eu não respondi. 


	2. xxxxxx

1º encontro

 

O outro segurou ele, seus cabelos negros

Esperando só um pela morte em 45

O outro nunca vira ele com medo

Estampado no rosto

Dor, raiva, ódio, amor, e tudo que esperava

Ver

Jamais ver

Vira

Agora via o último

O outro não sabia

E não chorou

Silêncio no tempo por que tempo

Era tudo que o outro e ele nunca tinham

O outro quis beijá-lo

Mas não

Por que o primeiro beijo ainda não fora

No 10.

Ele não sabia

O outro já

 

 

___

Último encontro

 

_– Estou com você._

Aquela voz ecoou e ecoou, e ele quase esqueceu, enquanto as três palavras se perpetuavam no ar quente, de onde estavam e do que sucedia. Do fogo que vinha frio pela pele. Ergueu os olhos. Se não fosse pela fumaça, veria olhos azuis escuros a sua frente. Conhecia bem aqueles olhos. Não tão bem quanto desejava, mas-

– Consegue ficar de pé?

_Estou com vocêEstoucom você Estou comvocê_

– Sim. Acho que sim.

Ele apoiou-se nos ombros do outro. Não foi tão difícil, afinal. O pior era seu braço esquerdo e alguma parte de sua cabeça, que o deixava tonto. Mal podia distinguir o fogo das paredes, quase como se toda a casa estivesse em chamas. Talvez estivesse.

Tentou lembrar-se de como haviam acabado ali, naquela casa, no meio do fogo, naquele ano-

Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc

– Em que ano estamos?

– O que?

– Em que ano estamos? – ele repetiu com mais veemência.

– Acho que... 1980. Ou 81. – o outro o empurrou com força através de uma porta e o ar limpo inundou seus pulmões. De repente ele pôde pensar mais claramente.

Não estava certo. A última coisa da qual lembrava-se era de ouvir um pronunciamento no rádio sobre a guerra. Não podia ser 1980. 

O calor era insuportável, como uma cerca diminuindo a cada segundo. Tentavam andar, mas só andavam para tornar-se mais quente a cada passo.


	3. deixar p final (bj)

1\. labiis

29º encontro

 

Em um ato impensado, pensado há muito tempo, ele segurou o pescoço do outro com força e direcionou seus lábios ao dele. Um primeiro beijo leve. Delicata. O outro contraiu-se por um momento, segurando seus pulsos em sua defesa. Era uma defesa, sem dúvida. Encarou-o por um momento, apenas um segundo ou um ano – nunca se soube. Nunca desejaram saber.

Não disseram nada. Vacua.

Ele o beijou devagar, uma vez mais, uma tentativa a mais. Nada. Não houve defesa, apenas contra si mesmo, que contra ele foi a parede, obrigando-os a parar. Dor, mas não doía. Ele odiava aquilo, desde sempre e sempre odiaria. Mas não agora. Não naquele estado. Sem tempo. Ansiava matar (-lo). Mortem. Juntar-se a outro corpo, e para isso caiu-se sobre o outro ali mesmo, no chão frio, gélido e morto.

Tic Toc Tic Toc.

Imperium.

Agora ele traçava beijos em seu pescoço, uma linha tênue entre raiva e exaltação (?). Estava furioso com aquele maldito tempo que nuca lhe dizia aonde estavam realmente. Enquanto estavam ali, perdidos em um mínimo êxtase, ele podia sentir o outro perdendo o final da segunda guerra, Chernobyl ou 11 de setembro de 1950 – ou seria 1991? Bem , não se importava e-

De repente, recebeu unhas na carne (mas que carne?) das costas, que o fez grunhir um pouco alto de mais.

– Pare de pensar. – o outro ordenou e beijou-o, provavelmente engolindo mais uns cinco anos. Esse era o problema com o toque.

Mas talvez fossem felizes (correção. Não eram felizes. Jamais seriam e, quem sabe, não precisavam de felicidade) assim, girando em volta de suas órbitas intocáveis, sem nunca saber quando (e se) se encontrariam novamente. O tempo lhes devendo segundos preciosos e a viagem sempre a terminar, porém eternamente sem fim.


	4. Chapter 4

1981

 

Suas asas singelas seguiam-me por toda parte. Talvez os pombos, assim como os ratos, fossem capazes de sentir minha presença em meio a cidade e isso, de certa forma, os convidava, como se eu equivalesse a uma presa nova que logo perderia o controle.

Casualmente eu despertava no meio da noite para deparar-me com a janela tomada por pombos adormecidos. Tal perseguição raramente acontecia de dia. Sempre ao anoitecer.

Então certa noite eu os deixei entrar. Abri as janelas e junto da brisa gélida eles entraram e imundos voaram sem medo para dentro do quarto. Sem explorar por muito tempo, como se já confiassem genuinamente em mim, espalharam-se pelo guarda-roupa, pela estante e pelos livros no chão. Por um momento permaneci estático.

Cada coraçãozinho trazia dentro de si uma vida quase miserável – senão miserável, dispensável - que golpeava rápido, baixo, excitado com o nova descoberta. Eram tantos, e tão congruentes, que sorri genuinamente ao fechar os olhos. O ritmo se formava e nem mais o som da cidade existia. Era apenas eu e os vários órgãos vitais prestes a parar.

E depois de tudo, depois do extermínio, entendi que as ocorrências que de certa forma vivenciaram durante suas vidas haviam morrido junto de seus corpos pequenos. 

 

 

És a dor de minha vida e a própria cólera que desprezo. Enquanto corremos através das ruas, asas açoitando atrás, nossos corações misturam-se aos dos pássaros, nos tornamos um e mil.

Não pares de correr, dizia-me ele, pois estamos em perigo, e o perigo é melhor que o tédio. Do tédio não há mais volta, de suas mãos que corroem e puxam não há cura.

Eles me sentem, me pressentem e voam para mim. O som de suas asas batiam na viela deserta junto de nossos passos. Não pare, meu olhar dizia e você parecia divertir. Como podes sorrir? Não vês que são muitos, centenas? Que vem em nossa direção?

Puxa-me a frente e sinto o que nunca senti: Aquilo que os dedos das mãos não são feitos apenas para apanhar coisas, mas para encaixarem-se entre outros cinco dedos, perfeitamente, e eu intuo quando acontece. Nenhuma outra parte do corpo sucede assim.

Mas não é tão simples. Nada é. Mesmo correndo de mãos dadas, depois de alguns minutos acabam se soltando, sem perceber, se a pessoa não for a certa. Pode tratar-se da indiferença ou do suor. Algo está errado. A mão. A pele. Não é a sua mão.

A gente é, creio.

A gente parece certo, assim como a noite e os pássaros e o agora. Não sei, no entanto, se tudo isso é real.

A gente pode cair por qualquer coisa, presente no futuro ou no passado, viva ou morta, bela ou feia, tal coisa pode responder ou não, pode doer, pode beijar ou apenas tocar, quem sabe até desmanchar-se diante do primeiro olhar. Por que a coisa que será a dona do amor de um ser habitante deste universo e proprietária de uma alma cujos caminhos percorreu sem saber, estará amaldiçoada por toda a eternidade a partir do momento em que seu coração for marcado pela primeira vez. A coisa e o ser vivem e matam, não por que se amam, mas por que se odeiam e se odeiam desde o começo, como uma gota que dura tão pouco, sustentando sua forma regular e conhecida apenas durante a queda para então transformar-se em milhares de pedaços de si mesma. Sem morrer, só despedaçando.

Aquiescer-me, foi apenas uma absurda ilusão de um pesadelo sonhador. 


	5. SMS

2007 (para o outro)

 

Pare de me ignorar. – A

 

O tempo não manda em nós. Pare de ser um idiota. – A

 

Vc está sendo uma covarde. Fala comigo pessoalmente. – A

 

Vou estar hoje no Café Kiwi, ás cinco. Te espero lá. Não se atrase. – A

 

Eu já sabia que não ias aparecer. Fiquei lá mesmo assim. – A

 

Não entendo por que ainda não bloqueasse meu número. É fácil. Bloqueia. – A

 

Bom dia. – A

 

Encontrei com você (ele, no passado) hoje. Está igual. – A

 

Boa noite. – A

 

Aqui em SP não chove muito no inverno. Engraçado. – A

 

Acho que hoje é um bom dia para enganar o tempo. Que tal? Tudo bem, sei que não. – A

 

Soube que você quase morreu. – A

 

Estou aqui e não vou parar de te procurar. - A


	6. 1999

“Pensei que tinha te perdido hoje.”  
Uma tempestade ressoava em Dublin. Na escuridão do apartamento, eles jaziam deitados sobre o sofá pequeno demais para dois. Nos últimos tempos permaneciam em lugares comuns para não chamar a atenção. Ele sentia o peito do outro erguer e recair sob si enquanto lhe murmurava as palavras próximas ao cabelo.   
“Eu te amo, e isso me assusta. Sufoca-me a cada risco que tomamos. Se algo acontecesse...” O outro fechou os olhos e pressionou os lábios contra o cabelo dele, sem beijar, apenas tocando. “Os anos que fiquei sem você. Eu daria tudo para não ter de revivê-los. Aqueles foram os piores anos de minha existência.”  
Ele sorriu. “E você viveu quatorze vidas.”  
O outro ficou em silêncio. A chuva bateu mais forte contra a janela, e quando falou, sua voz tomou a ilusão de um sussurro:  
“É uma comparação estúpida.”  
O outro engoliu em seco. Desculpou-se, beijou seu peito. Um raio iluminou o aposento – o outro se sobressaltou, ele não reagiu.   
Quando se moveram novamente, um ano já havia se passado e o espaço perdido no ar já não era invisível.


End file.
